


Granvatar and Nanasami

by Writerleft, YariValtean



Series: Comes Marching Home [87]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Old Age, Retirement, granddaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariValtean/pseuds/YariValtean
Summary: A hard-working, wistful young lady, just into her twenties, enjoys a surprise visit from her grandparents--who happen to be the most famous ladies in the world.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Comes Marching Home [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/593860
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107





	Granvatar and Nanasami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWillowTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/gifts).



For the first time in--was it months?--Yen Sato was catching her breath. 

Every semester, she thought she’d be a little more used to college, that things would go smoother. Yet, every semester, it seemed like she got herself involved in more. More classes, more projects, more athletics, more activities… She’d just gotten the regional bronze in a dance competition. She never used to even  _ like _ dancing--at least, not until she’d learned how to lead. 

She stood near the edge of the pier, back in her regular clothes after rowing practice, but with nowhere to be for another few hours. Things were wrapping up for the semester, and she’d gotten ahead enough on work that she actually didn’t  _ need _ to be anywhere. 

It wasn’t a familiar feeling anymore. 

What was she going to do with herself? 

“Hold it right there, hoodlum!” a weathered, but lively voice exclaimed behind her. “I reckon this ain’t where you’re supposed to be.” 

It was a quote from one of her favorite old movers, and a voice she hadn’t heard in person in ages. “Granvatar!” Yen spun, launching herself into her grandma Korra’s arms. She squeezed hard, then released quickly to give Nanasami just as strong a hug. “What are you two doing here?” 

“We’re here to make sure you’re not working too hard,” Nana smiled. 

“Oh, who _ ever _ would she have learned that from?” Gran asked, punching her wife lightly in the shoulder. 

“For somebody who calls her wife a workaholic,” Yen said, “it’s not like  _ you _ ever take any time off!” 

Her grandmothers glanced at each other, just for a moment. Then Nana said, “What are you doing out here, anyway? We were worried we might interrupt your work or your extracurriculars--”

“Or a hot date,” Gran interrupted. “I was hoping it was a hot date.”

Nana rolled her eyes and continued. “We saw you standing here looking wistful. Figured you wouldn’t mind talking to a couple of old ladies for a while.” 

“Are you kidding?” Yen asked. “First of all, I’ve not had a date since college started, I’m just too damned busy and nobody’s hit me with a moped yet.” 

“Kids these days, obeying traffic laws,” Gran sighed. 

“But I’m so happy to see you two! Want me to show you around town?” 

“That would be lovely,” Nana replied. 

Yen beamed, taking their hands and yanking them after her. Time was, Gran would’ve plucked Yen up and put her on her shoulders… but that seemed so long ago now, and as vibrant as her grandma’s eyes were, she was starting to look…  _ old _ . Like the shape of her skull was visible beneath her skin.

She pushed the thought aside. It had just been a long time. Gran was going to be around forever. “There’s a pinball place over on the boardwalk, and some of the best sushi a few places down… well, student budgeted sushi, at least.” 

“We’ll pay for lunch,” Nana insisted. 

Oh thank Spirits. “I will graciously accept your offer and suggest a somewhat cleaner venue.” 

Gran laughed, swinging their clasped hands. “Your parents aren’t starving you, are they? Do you need us to set up a food fund?” 

Yen shrugged. “I have friends whose family  _ actually _ spoiled them rotten, and they’re starving all the time too. It seems to be an innate part of the college experience.” 

“Joining dance and rowing teams certainly has nothing to do with creating a ravenous appetite, I’m sure,” Nana winked. “Congratulations again on the regionals medal.” 

Yen shrugged. “It wasn’t first.” 

“Hey now,” Gran scolded. “None of that. You’re amazing, kiddo, and we’d be proud if you didn’t place at all. You work hard, you live with all your heart--do you know how rare that is?” 

“Reminds me of Bolin sometimes,” Nana said. 

“You know, you’re right?” 

“Well, don’t expect nine dozen great grandkids out of me,” Yen chuckled. “I’ve got too much of the world to explore yet. 

“Girl knows what she wants!” Gran said, pride filling her voice. “And I hope that includes what you want for lunch.” 

\--

“Really though,” Yen said between bites of her oystershrimp tempura, “what brings you all the way down here? There’s not a crisis brewing on the southern coast, or a new factory you’re building or something, is there? 

They glanced at each other again--they were always spooky good at communicating that way. For a while Yen had thought all old couples could do it--she’d started realizing more and more how special her grandmothers truly were. “Nothing like that,” Nana assured her. “In fact, we’re rather hoping to avoid anything stressful. I’ve been outside the company’s decision-loops for ages now, Korra’s starting to do the same.” 

Yen raised her eyebrow. “Step out of Future Industries’ management?” 

Gran slurped up the last of her noodles--nearly seventy, and still hadn’t figured out how to eat noodles cleanly. She swallowed, glancing both directions, before leaning in and whispering, “Semi-retire.” 

Now both of Yen’s eyebrows raised. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course, of course it is!” Gran reassured her. “I just… I took a hit in a fight not too long back, and hit me harder than it used to. Your Nana here gave me a good long talk about risk-slash-reward assessment and such and convinced me I was better off staying out of the fray more often.” 

“You’ve spent so much of your life building the world up to take care of itself,” Nana said, with the air of continuing a running debate. “Doesn’t it make sense to see how well it can keep going while you’re still strong enough to give it some guidance, and step in if it stumbles?” 

College student or no, Yen found she wasn’t hungry anymore. “I mean, I guess I’m glad you’ll be safer, but…”

“But you’re disappointed I’m not gonna be your fantabulous Granvatar out there punching bad guys anymore?” 

Yen shook her head. “You’re always gonna be my fantabulous Granvatar. But… you always have been. The idea that you’re growing old… I don’t like it. You’re not allowed.” 

Gran blinked. Nana snorted. “Then you should’ve thought of that when you decided you’d outgrown pigtails. We grannies were perfectly happy with you at age ten, but you had to keep on growing up!” 

“You’re, what twenty now?” Gran asked. “What’s next,  _ thirty _ ?”

“Perish the thought!” said Nana. 

Yen chuckled. “I thought you were all about progress?” 

Nana shrugged. 

Gran reached across the table, taking Yen’s hand. “The upside is… I get more time to travel the world. Visit my family. It’s so good seeing you flourishing here, kiddo! I bet you’re breaking hearts left and right without even knowing it.” 

“Stoo _ oooo _ op,” Yen squirmed. 

Her grandmas laughed. “You’re still discovering yourself,” Nana said. “Honestly, that process never really stops. But we’re proud of who you were, and who you are, and we know we’ll be proud of whoever you’re going to be.” 

“It’s easier, stepping back,” Gran mused, “seeing you and your sister, seeing the world all doing so well. Knowing that everything really is in good hands. I can relax a little, and things won’t fall apart, will they?” 

“You’ll inherit a chunk of Future Industries someday,” Nana said. “Plus the Avatar’s legacy… we know from Tenzin’s whole family how much pressure that can be.” 

“We’re just… you’ve got such drive, but you’re not a little asshole about it,” Gran said.

“Korra!” 

“What? She’s twenty. This isn’t some kids’ cartoon or anything, she’s heard the word before. POINT IS, you’ve got a good heart and a good head on your shoulders. You remind us both of the best of each other, and well… I’m just happy as heck I’ll get to spend more time with you, okay?” 

Yen smiled through her apprehension--Gran always had a great talent for lightening the mood. “It’s… it’s not like you’re actually  _ going _ anywhere,” Yen said. “You’re still going to be around.” 

“Of course!” Gran said. “And to prove it… I’m going to go beat your pants at pinball. Just as soon as you teach me how it’s played.” 

Yen chuckled. “I hope you brought a lot of change, because that’s all the machines take.” 

“Change is what I’m all about, kiddo!” Gran grinned. 

Yen glanced at Nana, and the quiet certainty that Nana was going to beat the pants off both of them passed through their gaze loud and clear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you expected something on your birthday... but the day AFTER is way more surprising!! 
> 
> You're a glowing pillar of gosh-darned sunshine, P


End file.
